


Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Inspired by Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explanation of the love between Ladd and Lua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner

**Author's Note:**

> [Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner (Acoustic) by Fall Out Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2SUf5iXKvAM)

"You know doll-face, ya' look real good in blue…" Ladd trailed off with the hint of a chuckle.

Lua attempted speech, but only ended up gagging a bit more. Still, she made no effort to pry the blonde's grip off her throat. She knew he wouldn't kill her- not yet, at least. After all, he still had to slaughter everyone else on the planet; she would be last.

"What's the matter, baby? I just gave you a compliment! Aren't you gonna thank me?" he continued in that gravely voice of his, hands tightening only slightly.

This was nothing, Lua was aware. He could crush her throat through- easily. She has seen him break a man's humerus just by squeezing. No, this wasn't anger: not at her, at least. He was just bored and needed to hurt someone, and Lua always let him. She would do anything to make him happy, and isn't that love?

Russo finally released when her eyes started rolling back, but not before pushing her back onto the bed. The redhead gasped and heaved a few breaths as Ladd set himself on top of her, holding her forehead down with one finger as he laid a gentle kiss on her throat.

"…Better?"

Lua nodded, the faintest hint of a smile forming. The blonde traced his finger from her forehead to caress her cheek, then bit down on her neck. She let out a high-pitched whimper as he trailed his tongue down to her clavicle where he nipped again, eliciting another squeal.

" _Ladd_." she pleaded.

The mafia man paused and stroked one finger along the side of her face, then tangled that hand in her hair as he sat up, yanking her upright and glaring at her, only a few inches away. He leaned forward slightly and captured her lower lip between his for a soft and gentle kiss, his hands releasing to only caress the side of her face, and lightly place his other on her back.

To the public, Ladd Russo was a murderous sociopath bent on complete omnicide, and for the most part, he was, but to her? He was kind, passionate, and only rough when she allowed him to be. An army for hire couldn't halt him, but she, the frail Lua Klein, could stop him with a solitary word. That was just the power she had over him- the power he had given her. That was the power of love.

They thought him incapable. Love was for the good people that sought after it, and Ladd was certainly neither. Sometimes it only takes a defenseless child to tame a vicious dog; people have the odd tendency to be cautious around the frail, and protect the vulnerable.

The only difference was, Ladd killed defenseless children.

Nevertheless, Lua loved him. Not mindless admiration she convinced herself into for her own survival, or the rabid obsession of a copy-cat killer, but real, honest, unconditional love. She loved him despite the murder, not because of it.

That was the power of love.


End file.
